


Paved with Good Intentions

by chailover



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Blood and Injury, DGM Kink Meme, Gen, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailover/pseuds/chailover
Summary: For dgmkinkmeme:Prompt: KroryKanada <3Yes anon heard me right, I said KroryKanda.Oh and for kink how about Role Playing, fuzzy pink handcuffs or love bites.(All of the above would also make Anon very,very,very freakin' happy~ Anon really wants.)Original Notes: I did not manage any of the specific kinks except maybe very, very, very vaguely on the lovebites............I don't even think this is really a pairing fic...
Relationships: Arystar Krory & Lavi, Arystar krory & Kanda Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Paved with Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Now notes: Archiving some older things that I used to have on LJ only, batch...whatever. The dgmkinkmeme has been deleted/defunct for a long time now, but I had a lot of fun with the prompts I had worked on. More to come, I guess... Actually I realized a lot later that most of the kinkmeme stuff made it to my ff.net too, so good job, past me?
> 
> There is no Krory/Kanda tag, or even Krory & Kanda tag. I am amused.

**

Kanda decided he hated civilians.

Especially stupid ones that are little sniveling children rooted to the ground and didn't have the sense enough to run away when the balloon-like forms of the Level 1 Akumas came at them.

So much for a simple mission.

**

Krory was feasting on the blood of the Level 1s when he heard the screams. "I'm on it!" he yelled as Lavi and Allen continued to cut swathes through the nest of akuma infesting the town with hammer and claw. The two of them shouted affirmatives, knowing that he was the fastest out of the three, and Linali was taking care of her own section on the far side. The scenery blurred around him as he sped to the source of the screams.

He caught a glimpse of long, black hair as Kanda whipped around, Mugen glowing. The swordsman was yelling something that sounded like, "Run, you idiots!" and three level 1s were cut down in an instant. Unfortunately more crowded forward in the rubble of the building and Krory wondered why Kanda was just standing there, making himself a sitting duck for all the enemies. A wail tore through the air and his inhumanly sharp eyes finally caught the sight of three young children huddled in the shadow of a collapsed wall.

"I've got them!" Krory yelled, blurring past Kanda and scooping up the children. With one leap, he cleared the rubble and as they shrieked in his ear, he looked around for a temporary shelter. Finding one, he shoved them into the remains of a church and growled, "STAY."

They were terrorized into silence and he felt a brief pang of guilt, but battle-adrenaline and the blood of Akuma was still coursing through his veins, so he didn't feel too awful. Relieved of his handicap, Krory had no doubt that Kanda wouldn't have any trouble of a few dozen level 1s.

**

Kanda looked around, straightening from his crouch. There were a few pieces of Akuma still burning feebly, the rest were mingled with the shattered concrete and brick and tile of the town center. He ached from the impact of a few explosions, but it's nothing that wouldn't be gone by the end of the day, so he concentrated on looking for straggling Akuma. There were too many hiding places in the rubble, and he didn't want to clear out without being sure that they got all of the enemies.

A footstep behind him made him jump, but it was only Krory. Kanda turned around to complain about the other's lateness (and what were Beansprout and the idiot Rabbit doing anyway?! Slowpokes!) but that moment of inattention cost him.

There was a whirring noise and he threw himself to the side, but not fast enough. His shoulder exploded in a flash of sharp, unbearable pain and he felt bones break and muscles tear and blood fly as the Akuma bullet lodged in his shoulder. Dimly, he heard Krory yell and the ground shook as the other exorcist shredded the hidden Akuma, but it was all he could do to keep his grip on Mugen, reaching with his other hand to yank out the bullet. He swayed on his feet, cursing inwardly. So much for a simple mission. He probably won't die even from the injury and the blood virus, but it's going to hurt like hell.

Krory hit him with the momentum of a train and Kanda grunted with surprise, the air knocked out of him. "What the fuck-"

He caught sight of black eyes with white pupils dilated to slits before two sharp, burning pains sank into the side of his neck, and he gasped as it seemed to go in deeper, deeper, deeper until he almost screamed. His blood was on fire, he was burning, it was subverting even the pain from his shoulder wound.

"S-stop!" He gasped out, struggling futilely. The bones of his wrist ground together as Krory's grip tightened around the hand holding Mugen. Kanda couldn't get any leverage, bent almost backwards over the slanting wall of what used to be a bank. It burned like over-stretched muscles, like barely melted river water, like he was going to turn to ash and blow away, any minute.

He felt Krory's throat work - _he's drinking my blood_ \- and felt their bodies pressed together and the spots were dancing before his eyes. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, pinned like a butterfly specimen.

**

 _Hurry, hurry hurry_ , he thought frantically, drawing out the blood with his Innocence. He didn't know if it hurt - Lavi hadn't said anything about _pain_ that time, though he said plenty otherwise - but he knew that if he didn't draw out the virus as soon as possible, the black stars would float onto the other exorcist's skin and Kanda would turn to dust. He couldn't let that happen!

Kanda was struggling under him and Krory instinctively bit harder in warning. The blood was sweet with the Akuma's taint and he gulped it, probably much faster than he should. But underneath the sweetness was a bitter tang (human blood) and something else. He wasn't sure what it was, only that it was strangely...appealing. It made stopping difficult.

Kanda whimpered and tried to push him away. Krory stretched his senses and looked for the speckle of black pentacles in Kanda's blood, only to find that the traces remaining were fading. Slowly, slowly, he unclenched his jaw and pulled back, his fangs sliding smoothly out of Kanda's neck. He looked at the crescent with dismay...and a little bit of fascination.

"W-what the fuck was that for?" Kanda panted, pushing at his shoulders. His eyes were unfocused and Krory realized with alarm that he probably drank too fast, too deep. The other exorcist's skin was deathly pale in sharp contrast to the blood still flecking his lips. Krory's heart skipped a beat, and then his mind blanked. The next thing he knew, he was chasing that elusive flavor in Kanda's blood across Kanda's lips, into Kanda's mouth, against Kanda's tongue. It was bitter (the human blood) but ...but something. He didn't know what, but he wanted more.

He expected Kanda to bite him, and came back to his senses when he realized Kanda didn't. Kanda wasn't doing anything, having succumbed to the blood loss from both the akuma bullet and Krory's feeding. Mugen clattered to the ground from limp fingers.

**

And that was how Lavi found them, with Krory crying, "Oh, my god! I killed Kanda! I killed Kanda! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy!" and hovering around Kanda's still form, hands in the air but afraid to touch.

"Krow-chan?" He gasped, and then, seeing Kanda, "Yuu!"

Krory sniveled, big fat tears dripping down. "I-I was trying to help, the Akuma blood virus..."

Lavi felt for a pulse and noticed the fading bite-marks. His face turned faintly gray from memory. "You bit him?"

"I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Krory wailed.

Lavi could feel the faint throb of Kanda's pulse against his fingers and heaved a sigh of relief. There was a large tear in the shoulder of the exorcist's uniform, and the skin under it was angry and red, but whole. "Well, the good news is, you didn't kill him." He concluded. Krory looked up hopefully. "The bad news is....he'll be pissed as heck. You didn't know he's immune to the virus?"

"W-wh-whattt??????!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah." Lavi muttered under his breath as Kanda groaned. "Er, I'll hold him down if you want to start running now..."

**

End

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am also amused that there's a tag for Kanda Swears a Lot and it's applicable for everything I've written so far. :Db


End file.
